


break with every word to catch your breath

by censored (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/censored
Summary: I was going through some unposted Haikyuu fic, found this one, and figured why not? There was a period of time where Iwaizumi/Ennoshita was a really big OTP of mine, even though it's a really obscure one.Anyway, this pwp is pretty nice regardless.





	break with every word to catch your breath

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some unposted Haikyuu fic, found this one, and figured why not? There was a period of time where Iwaizumi/Ennoshita was a really big OTP of mine, even though it's a really obscure one.
> 
> Anyway, this pwp is pretty nice regardless.

Hajime's grip tightens on Ennoshita's shoulders the deeper he kisses him. He feels Ennoshita's breath hitch, right in the middle of his chest, against Hajime's middle, and he brings one of his hands down to run his knuckles down Ennoshita's bare skin. To calm him or himself Hajime doesn't know, but Ennoshita is warm against him, and Hajime breaks the kiss quietly to watch his knuckles slowly draw the line down Ennoshita's front, losing momentum at his ribcage.

"Iwaizumi," Ennoshita whispers, but it's less of a question, to get his attention - more like he just wants to say Hajime’s name, perhaps hear the way it sounds from his mouth. Hajime's mouth dries at the thought of that, and he lifts his head and gaze up and kisses Ennoshita again. Ennoshita makes the tiniest pleased sound and Hajime's fingers tighten on his shoulder again.

"We're," Hajime says, breaks apart, then leans back forward to kiss the corner of his mouth again, "going to do this, right?"

"If you're still up for it," Ennoshita answers. Hajime can get a good look at his eyes right now and see that they're calm but clouded with an anticipation that makes the heat pool at the bottom of Hajime's stomach.

Hajime swallows and says, "I am," and Ennoshita smiles. He cups Hajime's cheek and presses forward to kiss him, slide his tongue into Hajime's mouth. Hajime parts his lips because he wants it, but Ennoshita retracts and teases with his teeth, against Hajime's lower lip, and then pulls away.

Hajime lets out an exhale. Ennoshita watches him.

"You're driving me crazy," Hajime says.

Ennoshita laughs. "Sorry, I'm not trying to," he says, but something in his tone suggests otherwise. Hajime doesn't point it out, merely lets out a feral sound and pushes Ennoshita down, running his teeth down Ennoshita's chin. Ennoshita laughs and then stops again; his chest is rising and falling a little heavier like Hajime had thrown him off and he's trying to remember how to breathe.

Hajime leaves kisses and bites, drawing out tiny gasps from Ennoshita. Hajime wants to hear more. He runs the back of his hand down Ennoshita's chest again, taking a nipple between two knuckles, delights in the way Ennoshita makes a louder noise and presses his knees against Hajime's stomach. Hajime slides his mouth down more, leaving a light trail of saliva from his teeth, curling his fingers at Ennoshita's sides and massaging at the handles there. His hands roam along the sides, the angles of Ennoshita's back, and Ennoshita arches forward, giving Hajime's hands more room.

He pulls off and admires Ennoshita under him, neck beginning to bruise and a dazed smile on his face. Hajime's hands have reached Ennoshita's armpits now, and Ennoshita giggles.

"We're not getting very far," he says.

"Oh," says Hajime, and takes his hands off. "Do you - want to stop - "

"Not unless you do," Ennoshita replies. "But you're having all the fun right now. We should switch."

"I," says Hajime, and then nods. Ennoshita's giving him a little half-smile, and it makes his insides flip. "Sure."

He slides down on his back the same time Ennoshita begins to sit up, perches himself on Hajime's thighs. "This is better," he says, looking down at Hajime.

Hajime rolls his eyes. "You have a fixation," he says, when he notices Ennoshita just staring at him, only resting his palms on Hajime's stomach and not really doing much else.

"Give me a minute," says Ennoshita.

"It's been longer than a minute."

"It hasn't," says Ennoshita, because it hasn't; but he bends down and presses a tender kiss next to Hajime's bellybutton anyway. Hajime huffs and stops himself from letting out a giggle. Ennoshita says, "You happy now?"

"C'mere." Hajime pulls Ennoshita up by the arm so he can kiss him on the mouth. "I'm always happy," he murmurs against his lips. Ennoshita chuckles and kisses back.

"That's not true," he says. "I can think of a number of times you were unhappy."

"I meant with you," says Hajime. "When we do stuff like this."

Ennoshita responds by kissing him again, pressing his palms on Hajime's chest, tracing them down like he's learning all of the angles and planes of Hajime's body. Hajime's happy about it so as long as Ennoshita's kissing him, or licking down his neck, or teasing his teeth against Hajime's abs. Hajime squeezes his thighs together; undoubtedly Ennoshita must've noticed his erection by now, but he takes his time kissing at Hajime's waist.

"Hey," Ennoshita says, and Hajime opens his eyes to see Ennoshita looking up at him precariously.

"Yeah?" Hajime's voice is hoarse.

"I've never given a blowjob before," Ennoshita confesses.

Hajime presses his fist against his mouth to stop himself from laughing, at this guy's earnestness. "Improvise," he tells him. "But have fun."

"Improvise but have fun," Ennoshita echoes thoughtfully. "Thanks for the tip."

"What? I don't know how to give advice on giving a blowjob," says Hajime. "Aside from just leaving my dick in your mouth. Don't do that."

Ennoshita scoffs, but he's grinning. "That's hardly a blowjob," he says, but sticks his fingers into Hajime's waistband and pulls his shorts down. Hajime feels a little self-conscious at being the only one with his underpants off, but Ennoshita's staring down at his cock and Hajime feels Ennoshita's legs tense. Hajime shivers.

"I," says Ennoshita. "I guess I'm going to do this."

"I guess you are," Hajime agrees.

Ennoshita places his mouth on the head of Hajime's cock and brings him in, lips pressed back deliberately maybe to keep his teeth from being in the way. Hajime appreciates it, watches the delicate way Ennoshita keeps his lips wrapped around him, keeps a hand on Hajime's stomach to steady himself. He slides a tongue down the underside as he has Hajime's cock between his lips, and Hajime flinches, does his best not to buck into him.

Ennoshita pulls away and wipes is mouth a little. "I don't know if you expect me to deepthroat you," he says, and Hajime's so caught off guard that he does jolt up a little when he laughs.

"I mean, you don't have to if you can't," he says.

"Maybe not now," says Ennoshita. "Maybe after I've had a little bit of practice."

Hajime laughs against the back of his hand again. He sees Ennoshita beam. Hajime settles his shoulders back and feels that they've both relaxed right now; it's Ennoshita's first time having his cock in his mouth, but hey, Ennoshita's having his cock in his mouth. It's nothing to get too tense about.

Ennoshita resumes, sucking lightly, hand sliding down from Hajime's stomach to press a little against the base of Hajime's cock. Hajime watches, stifling moans with his wrist. Ennoshita's eyelids have fluttered closed and his pressure is a little off, fluctuating with each beat. But he's still good and hot and moving at a decent rhythm that even biting his wrist doesn't keep the moans out.

"Enno - " he starts, but Hajime has the worst timing and comes before he can finish saying Ennoshita's name. Luckily, Ennoshita pulls off in time; unluckily, Hajime comes all over his face.

It takes a second for Hajime to wind down, and then another to realize what he's done and he sees the stains on Ennoshita's nose and mouth and cheek. "Oh my god," Hajime says, horrified. "Sorry, I'm - " He scrambles over to the side to grab a tissue from the box on the nightstand. Ennoshita laughs.

"Don't worry about it," he says, accepting Hajime's tissue. "I knew what I was getting into."

"I should've warned you earlier," says Hajime, getting another tissue and delicately wiping the cum off Ennoshita's face. Ennoshita giggles as Hajime wipes above his lips.

"You should kiss me to make up for it," Ennoshita says.

Hajime doesn't really fancy the idea - but it's kind of fair, isn't it? So he goes in and kisses Ennoshita and can taste his own musk and cum - kind of weird, on Ennoshita's lips, and not exactly pleasant. But he likes the way Ennoshita grins when he pulls back.

"I was joking," says Ennoshita, and Hajime shoves him at the shoulder and huffs.

"Could've specified that," he grumbles.

Ennoshita laughs. Hajime's middle feels warm, not from having had Ennoshita blow him, or that they're both almost naked in his bed, on this sunny afternoon. But that Ennoshita might ask what he's going to cook for dinner later, or that he might fall asleep on Ennoshita's shoulder when they watch a movie later tonight, or the way if he slides his fingers down Ennoshita's arms to his wrists and hands he can feel his heartbeat, soft and fast and easy, just like his own.


End file.
